Makini/Quotes
The Lion Guard: The Rise of Scar "You were talking to your grandfather Mufasa, weren't you?" "Yep! That's me. Someday I'll be a Royal Mjuzi, knowledge keeper of the Pride Lands, just like him! It's so exciting! Rafiki says if I'm quiet I'll be able to hear the Lions of the Past like he does. But I still haven't heard them! I only heard what you were saying. Can you believe it? I can't believe it." "No, no, no! I totally, totally get it. It's just that it's so hard not to talk about it!" "I know the bakora staff can help me hear the Great Lions of the Past, but is there a way to hear the bad lions of the past, too?"' "The hardest part of listening is finding the quiet to hear." Rafiki's New Neighbors "The history of the Pride Lands! I know! And I really want to do a good job! But I've never painted anything before. I'm not sure how..." "Ooh! You're listening to the Lions of the Past, aren't you? What are they saying, Rafiki? Huh? What are they..." "How did you do that? You make it look so easy!" "I was just taking a little break. For inspiration! But now that that's over I can really, really focus on painting!" "Oh. Uh, do we need to smell the painting too?" The Ukumbusho Tradition "Rafiki just told me I'll be painting the elephants for the Ukumbusho. It's so exciting!" "Yes. But which color is the right color to make first? Orange? Green? Yellow? Oh... Shwari. If there's no right place to start, then there's no wrong place to start." "Ooh. I know. I can paint you to look like lions. It will look amazing. Just a little paint here..." "Oh, no! I really have ruined everything!" "Ma Tembo, I am so, so sorry. I never should have used flowers to make the paint." The Bite of Kenge "Rafiki's teaching me all about remedies, so maybe I can help. Oh, I'm sure he does! Oh, but he's not here. Oh, but I'm here. And Rafiki's teaching me all about remedies. So maybe I can help!" "Okay, now, let's see. I remember Rafiki telling me something that can help heal. I think it was Ghanda root! Or the kioo stone. Or maybe kupona sap?" "Oh, oh, I know! Ponya Flowers! I'm almost totally sure that's what Rafiki said can help!" "Yes! Actually, I'm not sure. But if we do all three, then something's bound to work!" '' ''"We need to hurry, Bunga! They're almost to the Outlands!" Timon and Pumbaa's Christmas "Oh! It's so pretty, Rafiki!" "Oh, good! 'Cause I want to learn all the Pride Lands celebrations! What's this one, Rafiki? Is that Timon?" "Christmas tree? But it looks like an acacia tree." "Christmas? What's Christmas?" "You know what I think, Rafiki? I think Christmas celebrates the gift of the circle of life." The Golden Zebra "Ooh, I've seen a watering hole that looks like that." "I saw it in the Back Lands. It's a big watering hole with lots of water. It was part of the zebra herds' gazing grounds. The Scorpion's Sting " What? Timon and Pumbaa? They didn't defeat Scar." "When Nala told Simba what Scar had done to the Pride Lands, Simba knew he had to return. So Simba confronted Scar, and defeated him after a big battle." "Yes. And while Timon danced, Simba defeated Scar and reclaimed the Pride Lands as the true king!" "We're trying our best to help him, Kion." "We just haven't figured out the best way to help him!" "Oh, I will, Rafiki! I'll do more than keep it safe. I'll keep it really safe." "No shoo go away!" "I've got it! I've got it! Well, actually, the gourd's got the ash but I got the gord." "For someone so evil Scar sure has a lot of friends." ''"I'm too big to ride on Fuli." '' The Wisdom of Kongwe " Me? You want me to escort the wisest animal in the Pride Lands to meet with the King?" "I can't wait! Let's go, Fuli! I'm so excited to spend time with you. I'll learn all about you and you'll learn all about me. It's gonna be so great! Don't you think so, Fuli? Fuli?" "My favorite is definitely bright pink flamingos. Oh, but orange and brown giraffes are pretty, too. What animal do you think's the prettiest, Fuli?" "Yes, you are so right, Fuli! That's definitely something we should have asked Rafiki before we left. But at least we know where to find her. She should be right here." "Of course, you are. What you just said sounded really wise. But you already know that, being so wise and all. And that's why the King needs to see you." "Oh, that must be a good way to see things, too." "Well, there is a lot to see here in the Backlands. I should come here more often." "Wow, Fuli, that was amazing! You were amazing! I've never seen anything like that. Have you ever seen anything like that, Kongwe?" "Rafiki will be so impressed if I can remember every super-wise thing you've ever said, Kongwe. But it's not easy. "A patient creature never misses a thing." I think that's right. Sure sounds smart, don't you think, Fuli?" "I learned this move from Rafiki. Maybe I should have learned some other moves" "You don't like me?" Category:Quotes